fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Trip issues
Lost Trip issues. A lost trip starts by the eventual impact on the lives of the mystery unknowns with their purposes to seek their own confrontational end. The X War event starts when the Lost Trip appears. They faced the Xiamen that they never see before. The Xiamen confusedly confronted the Lost Trip and thought they were the soldiers of the X and decided to start fighting, but some of them noticed the strange looks in confusion of the Lost Trip and told their friends to stop planning to fight. The Lost Trip is asking what exactly going on. The Xiamen realized that those unknowns do not know how they get here from their homeworlds, but learnt that those people did not remember of their homeworlds anyways. That reminds the Xiamen to remember how they get here and do not remember anything just like the Lost Trip. The Xiamen just happened to consider what the Zemo told them from what they have learnt and heard through the Xiamen and their beliefs that explains that the Xiamen is the future offsprings of the Zemo from the future. Now what are the Lost Trip's connection with the Xiamen and Zemo, the purposes and the future reasons? Looking at the girl who did not remember her names, girl tried to find to remember the name and decided to tell the Xiamen and the Lost Trip that her name is Koyle. that is all what she rememebered before she got drunk at the bar. She can tell it is her name--Koyle. Luckily far enough for her to remember, but not the same for the Xiamen. The question gives the Xiamen the wonders what the Lost Trip comes from the line where the Xiamen comes in the same place, but not exactly similiarity. Then they noticed Bud's oddity in shame and suspected that he is up to something. Koyle told Bud that she remembered him flattenly like she said he had a dog. He was busted and asked Koyle how did she know him. She asked him if he remembered anything in particular with the look at the shape of female that resemebles of Koyle. He admittedly did not remember anything at all or denied knowing the truth. They decided to help the Xiamen altogether because of they noticed their body started to vanish as if they did not do something and finish their purpose. They popped the same answer from their mind --do we all have to stop that monster from destroying all the things that will end their future? Seemingly, their theory is proven right after all. They told the Xiamen to stick with their plan without them when they have plans to do and reminded the Xiamen that they are helping both sides of Xiamen and Zemo stop the both strangers. But one problem raises for one member who can not deal with her own problem before she could do something to stop the war. Argon bravely confronted Stoureky without the second thought and made Stoureky remember the whole thing. Stoureky angrily unleashed the amount of powers at the cape, telling everyone to back off the thing, but thing is accidentically catching with the other foe who the Zemo and the Xiamen fought. She finally overcome her fears, telling Argon her words-Thank you for making me do it at all costs that matters to me. They hurried to fight against the foe, but their fight seems lost. Zemo and Xiamen wondered what the Lost Trip's hand falls into the foes' fate. Seemingly, the Lost Trip finally ended the war because of Stoureky's cape is planning to kill Argon, but the foe will not let the cape kill Argon. This surprised Argon, Stoureky, the Lost Trip, The Xiamen, and the Zemo to see why the foe is saving Argon's life without a question. Touch of the foe and other foe is making them vanish into mystery unknown place. Seemingly, the Lost Trip saved the world, Zemo and the Xiamen as well. They thank the Lost Trip. They want to question the Lost Trip a lot of questions. The Zemo can not believe what they have been heard from what Lost Trip told them just almost exactly like Xiamen told them the same story. The Zemo tried to find out what is going on. The Zemopolis is the reason why the Lost Trip existed. Xiamen asked the Lost Trip to address their codenames. The Lost Trip gave their codenames to the world that they have to decide up a final decision by telling them their cocdenames. Category:Issues Category:Xia-related issues